


The Vacation

by zephyrine_szelanya



Series: The Moments of December 2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Insecurity, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrine_szelanya/pseuds/zephyrine_szelanya
Summary: December 10, 2018Baekhyun wants to spend his holiday with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun wants Kyungsoo to be happy.





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kyungsoo's interview for his movie.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and adjusts his sight by blinking. He stretches his body and feels relieved because all the tiredness that he felt are now gone.

He takes his phone on the table lamp. A quarter past two in the afternoon. Baekhyun is still lazy to get out of bed. He opens his gallery and welcomes by his selcas he took at the Maya Music Festival last night. A smile forms into his face when he remembers how passionate Thai EXO-Ls cheered for them. Indeed, his fans are the best source energy.

Baekhyun opens other folder in his phone gallery. My D. That's the folder's name. Kyungsoo's teasers for Love Shot are saved in that folder. Baekhyun giggles looking at his lover's handsome face. He will never getting bored looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo who opened their dorm this morning. Kyungsoo who welcomed him (and Jongdae and Minseok too) with a bright smile. Kyungsoo who hugged Baekhyun back, when he literally glomped into the younger body (making Jongdae and Minseok groaned). Kyungsoo who asked them to eat the sandwhices made by him. Kyungsoo who kept nagging Baekhyun to sleep again (Baekhyun insisted he's already slept on the plane but Kyungsoo said he looked tired). Kyungsoo who accompanied Baekhyun on the bed and listened to the older's story about the performance in Thailand, also about how much he loves Kyungsoo's teasers. Kyungsoo who kissed Baekhyun's forehead and said 'Have a good sleep', when Baekhyun was about to drift off.

Baekhyun can't stop smiling. After closing his gallery, he goes to Naver website. Baekhyun types his name onto the search tab. Articles about his teaser and informations about Love Shot appear. He tries to search Kyungsoo's name after that.

"Oh.." Baekhyun mumbles softly when he sees a lot of articles from Kyungsoo's new interviews.

Baekhyun opens an article and, "Oh damn."

He suddenly sits up on his bed after seeing Kyungsoo's photo on the article. His heart is like going to explode, when he sees Kyungsoo looks so good in jeans. Baekhyun opens other articles and keeps cooing in every Kyungsoo's photos. Kyungsoo looks good in jeans, looks so fine in beige coat, looks so handsome in turtleneck. Baekhyun is in love and obviously saves all his baby's photos.

Baekhyun reads an article when Kyungsok talked about EXO members who came to his movie premiere. Kyungsoo is so thankful about that and Baekhyun smiles widely when he's reading that. Kyungsoo also said that some members want to learn tap dance after watching Swing Kids. Kyungsoo mentioned his name too. Baekhyun always loves when Kyungsoo mentions his name. It means the world to him since they have to hide their relationship for now and Kyungsoo constantly reminds him to not being obvious in front of camera. 

Baekhyun smiles like an idiot. He indeed said that he wants to do tap dance again. He did a little before at Singing in the Rain musical, but kinda forgets now.

Baekhyun has interest to read about Kyungsoo who will have vacation after working for 7 years in the industry. Baekhyun feels a pang in his heart reading the title, because he feels sorry for Kyungsoo about that.

"What?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen when he reads that Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo to go traveling with him. He knows Chanyeol liked Kyungsoo's teasers on EXO's official Instagram account and fans are crazy over it. Honestly Baekhyun feels insecure about it because he can't do the same thing.

Baekhyun jumps out of his bed and hurriedly opens his door.

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo."

"Kitchen." Kyungsoo's manly voice is heard.

Baekhyun walks into the kitchen and he sees Kyungsoo is standing, making something. Baekhyun sits on the dining table and stares at his lover's back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Baekhyun says, with a disappointing tone.

"Tell you about what?" Kyungsoo asks back, calmly, without turning his body to face Baekhyun.

"That Chanyeol asked you to go vacation with him."

"I thought he would ask you too. He also invited Sehun and Junmyeon hyung too." Kyungsoo is still busy with whatever food that he makes.

"Have you decided to go with him?"

Kyungsoo finally turns his body around. He adjusts his glasses before giving an answer. "Not yet. I want to go traveling. It must be fun going vacation with the members. At the same time, I just want to go home and spend time with my parents. Or...."

"Or what?"

"Or just simply doing nothing with you. Because I know a homebody like you probably just wants to spend your days off by playing games." Kyungsoo gives a teasing smile.

Baekhyun snorts. He is about to argue what Kyungsoo just said but a realization hits him when he is looking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has worked hard all the year. For movie filming, drama filming, ElyXiOn concert, EXO comeback, movie promotion, EXO repackage, and so on. This boy needs a real vacation moreover he couldn't join the reward that was given to 100 Days My Prince staffs and casts. Kyungsoo needs to be happy. Kyungsoo deserves the whole world. And Baekhyun knows, he isn't the best as traveling buddy. As much as he wants to have vacation with Kyungsoo, vice versa, like they announced at the fanmeeting before, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is the best choice to have vacation with. Or Junmyeon hyung. Or Sehun. 

"You can go with Chanyeol if you want. You have to go though. You need it." Baekhyun says weakly, almost like a whisper. 

Kyungsoo knows something is off. He is silent for a while, trying to read Baekhyun who is sitting in front of him. "How about you, then? What are you gonna do?"

"I haven't decided yet. I was about to ask you to teach me the tap dance during our next days off, but....I think that's not a good idea. I want you to have vacation even though I want you to be with me too."

"Don't you want to go too if I have vacation with the members?"

"Uhmm...I don't know. I'm confused. Ah okay actually I was jealous Chanyeol asked you to have vacation with him and you didn't tell me about it. Why did I have to know about that from your interview that I read just now? I'm afraid you will go with him without telling me. I'm sorry I'm such a homebody and don't ask you to go traveling around the world together eventhough we both want it." Baekhyun finally shows his real self and pouts after that.

Kyungsoo only chuckles and shakes his head. He turns around again to finish his food.

Baekhyun sighs. He stands up and put his hands around Kyungsoo's waist to backhugging him. Baekhyun puts his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm jealous. I just missed you so much you know." Baekhyun mumbles.

"I know."

Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo who is cutting kimbab that he just made. "You're making kimbab."

"It's done. Try it." Kyungsoo feeds a slice of kimbab to Baekhyun who is still hugging him.

Baekhyun chews happily then smiles when he tastes the tastiness in his mouth. Their faces are so close because Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side and stares to see Baekhyun's reaction to his food.

"Is it good?"

Baekhyun nods and gets Kyungsoo's smile in return. Baekhyun stops hugging his boyfriend, when he knows Kyungsoo wants to put the plate filled with kimbab on the table.

"Hey thanks for mentioning my name in your interview. About me who wants to learn the tap dance." Baekhyun giggles can't hide his happiness.

Kyungsoo chuckles but his face suddenly changes. "I talked about you twice though. I guess it's not released yet."

"Really? About what?" Baekhyun gets excited like a puppy.

"I said it will be good doing the tap dance in our next concert. They asked if I plan to do that with you."

"And so?" Baekhyun grins from ear to ear.

"I said that you still not good enough to do the tap dance with me." Kyungsoo smirks.

Baekhyun shuts his mouth and glares. "Here I thought that you love me. I'm hurt. Bye."

Baekhyun stomps his feet and is about to go away from the kitchen. Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun's hand and pulls the older to stop him. They face each other now. 

"What? Don't touch me."

Kyungsoo leans to Baekhyun. He pecks Baekhyun's lips. "Still don't want me to touch you hm?"

Baekhyun is speechless. He only blinks his eyes cutely.

Kyungsoo doesn't wait the answer. He crashes his mouth against Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun puts his hands around Kyungsoo's torso while kissing him back. He also doesn't protest when Kyungsoo pushes his body against the wall and starts the making out session.

Baekhyun just wishes Jongdae or Minseok won't appear anytime soon. But that thought vanishes and Baekhyun can't think of anything anymore when Kyungsoo sucks his bottom lip.


End file.
